Un Pasado en las Sombras, un Futuro en la Luz
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Tras la Guerra de los Héroes, ¿qué será de la vida del héroe que pidió que su nombre fuese borrado de los registros históricos en favor del príncipe Marth, y de la joven estratega que decidió cambiar de vida para expiar sus pecados? Post-Heroes of Light and Shadow. Avatar(Chris) x Katarina. Imagen de portada hecha por MakoRaccoon.
**Un Pasado en las Sombras, un Futuro en la Luz.**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem es propiedad de Nintendo e Intelligent Systems. Todos los derechos reservados.

* * *

 _ **En algún lugar del reino de Altea…**_

Una carreta tirada por dos caballos atravesaba los caminos boscosos del reino de Altea. El ambiente del reino apenas se estaba recuperando después que por fin se extinguieran por completo las llamas de la guerra que apenas un año antes causó devastaciones no solo en Altea, sino a todo el continente, a la cual llamaron "La Guerra de los Héroes". El camino por el cual viajaba la carreta se notaba bastante accidentado, al punto que pronto se volvió intransitable por completo y el conductor tuvo que detenerse cuando ya no pudo continuar más.

\- Hasta aquí puedo traerlos. – dijo, hablándoles a los dos ocupantes, que tomaron esto como su señal para bajarse.

El primero era un joven que aparentaba unos 19 o 20 años, alto y de constitución fuerte, con cabello azul corto ligeramente alborotado, usaba ropas del mismo color de su cabello, botas y guantes de piel de ciervo, y una placa protectora de plata en el pecho, que tenía el emblema de los caballeros de Altea. En su espalda llevaba envainada una enorme espada de doble filo, y a pesar de su tamaño no se tambaleaba con ella. Su acompañante era una chica que parecía cercana a su edad, aunque algo más baja de estatura y notablemente más delgada. Tenía el cabello corto color lavanda, y usaba un vestido color púrpura con botas a la altura del muslo a juego, y una bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello. Los dos llevaban mochilas con provisiones y capas de viaje que se pusieron encima apenas se bajaron de la carreta. La chica se aproximó al conductor.

\- Podemos seguir el resto del camino a pie. – dijo, mientras le entregaba una bolsa llena de monedas de oro. – Muchas gracias.

\- Vendré a buscarlos mañana al mediodía. – dijo el conductor. – Lo que sea que vayan a hacer, espero que sea suficiente tiempo. Tengan cuidado allá afuera.

\- Lo haremos. – aseguró el muchacho.

El conductor dio la vuelta y se regresó por el camino por donde vino, dejando a la joven pareja con el sendero al frente.

\- En serio, Chris, no era necesario que vinieras conmigo. – dijo la chica.

\- Vine porque quise hacerlo. – respondió el joven, cuyo nombre era Chris. – Además, Katarina, no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo de calidad tú y yo.

La chica, que respondía al nombre de Katarina, no pudo más que sonreír ante el comentario de su acompañante. Pero no se quejaba en lo más mínimo. Pasar tiempo con él era la mayor de las dichas que podría desear. Sin decir más, ambos se echaron sus mochilas a la espalda y comenzaron a bajar por el sendero.

Mientras caminaban, la mente de Katarina viajó hacia los recuerdos que tenía de los últimos dos o tres años, desde el tiempo en que ella y Chris se conocieron por primera vez. Jamás olvidaría aquel día, cuando tropezó con él por accidente, al no fijarse por donde caminaba en el castillo de Altea. En ese momento, no tenía idea del gran destino que les aguardaba.

Chris habría logrado forjarse un gran nombre durante la Guerra de los Héroes, si lo hubiera querido así. Todos aquellos que lucharon a su lado estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: su contribución para poner fin a ese conflicto fue casi o igual de importante que la del príncipe Marth. No solo durante las batallas, también fue instrumental en el rescate y reclutamiento de aliados, tanto antiguos como nuevos. Fue mucho más que un vasallo al servicio de Marth. Él se había convertido en su confidente, su amigo más cercano, su mano derecha. Y al término del conflicto, sorprendió a todos al decir que no quería que su nombre fuese recordado por la historia. Prefirió permanecer en el anonimato, argumentando que la gente necesitaba un sólo héroe que sirviese como la luz alrededor de la cual todos se unirían, y ese era Marth. Y él, Chris, lo ayudaría a cumplir con su misión desde las sombras. Marth estaba seguro de que el destino lo había puesto en su camino con ese propósito.

Y entre más pensaba en ello, Katarina comenzaba a creer que también fue esa la razón por la que lo conoció. Para empezar, ese ni siquiera era su verdadero nombre. No era más que una pobre huérfana que fue recogida para ser usada como un arma. Creyó que tenía su misión muy clara, asesinar a Marth en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad. Pero pasó el tiempo, y todos los momentos que pasó con Chris, y con los otros miembros del séptimo pelotón de reclutas de Altea, comenzó a ver las cosas con otros ojos. Por fin tenía amigos, personas que la aceptaban y que la querían, y se sentía devastada de solo pensar que tendría que traicionarlos. Tras fracasar en la misión que le fue encomendada, desapareció de la vista, y mientras esperaba su tiempo, llegaban a sus oídos los relatos de como el ejército de Marth salía victorioso de todas las adversidades, aparte de que frecuentemente se mencionaba a un soldado en particular que siempre estaba al lado del príncipe de Altea para apoyarlo. Ella sabía de quién se trataba. Y finalmente llegó el momento de su tan esperado reencuentro.

 _ **Flashback, un año antes…**_

 _Mientras el príncipe Marth y el resto del ejército se encargaban de las fuerzas enemigas, Chris avanzó abriéndose paso hacia el verdadero objetivo. La primera vez que se enfrentó a ella no pudo hacer nada para impedir que se fuera. Antes no tenía idea de lo que pasaba. Pero ahora sí lo sabía, y no cometería el mismo error dos veces._

 _Katarina no dejaba de bombardearlo con sus hechizos, pero él tenía el extraño presentimiento de que no los estaba lanzando con intención de matar. Estaba fallando a propósito, como si en lugar de tratar de mantenerlo lejos quisiera que él lograra llegar hasta ella. Y cuando por fin lo consiguió, ella cesó su asalto._

 _\- ¡Katarina, por favor, escúchame! – gritó el espadachín. Para hacer notar que no quería pelear, lo primero que hizo fue envainar su espada._

 _\- Chris… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te rehúsas a pelear? – replicó Katarina, que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. – Seguro que entiendes que si no me matas seré yo quien tenga que hacerlo. Y aun así, ¿por qué dudas? –_

 _\- Porque eres mi amiga. – respondió él, sonriéndole. Katarina ni se inmutó ante esto, pero aun así Chris no se detuvo. – No puedes haberlo olvidado. Nuestros días de entrenamiento para ser caballeros. Todas esas veces que luchamos juntos, con Luke, Rody, Ryan y Cecille. "Juntos seríamos un equipo invencible." Eso fue lo que me dijiste._

 _Katarina siguió sin decir nada, pero Chris podía ver en su mirada que, en efecto, las palabras estaban haciendo su trabajo. Seguro en ese momento estaría recordando todos esos momentos que pasaron juntos. Ahora se hizo más evidente su esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir._

 _\- Eso… todo eso fue una mentira. – dijo ella, su voz empezaba a quebrarse. – Todo lo hice… para engañarte. Fue una farsa. La verdad es que… que tú no me importas para nada…_

 _\- Si ese fuera el caso… ¿por qué estás llorando ahora? – preguntó Chris._

 _\- No lo… estoy…_

 _Katarina intentó disimular, pero ya era tarde. No pudo contenerlas más. La pobre muchacha cayó de rodillas mientras se apretaba el pecho. Si realmente tuviese algún deseo de pelear en su interior, para este momento ya se habría ido por completo. Chris se acercó a ella, y arrodillándose, la sujetó de los hombros con delicadeza._

 _\- Katarina… tú no perteneces aquí. – le susurró. – Quieres luchar conmigo por el príncipe Marth. Estoy seguro de ello._

 _\- Ya es… muy tarde para mí. – continuó sollozando, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. – He cometido… demasiados pecados imperdonables…_

 _\- Entonces, es momento de que empieces a enmendarlos. – insistió Chris. – Sé que no será fácil. Muchos en Altea y en tu organización te darán la espalda. Pero puedo prometerte esto: No importa lo que pase, yo estaré allí contigo._

 _\- Chris… - Por fin volvió a levantar la mirada. No podía creer que estuviese allí frente a ella, mirándola con compasión, y dispuesto a perdonarla aunque no se lo mereciera._

 _\- Vuelve con nosotros, Katarina. – insistió Chris._

 _Quitándose de encima el poco orgullo que le quedaba, Katarina se abalanzó al cuello de su antiguo compañero, gritando su nombre entre sollozos. El muchacho se sorprendió un poco por este repentino arrebato, pero no se atrevió a apartarla. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que si estaba llorando tanto en este momento era para poder derramar todas las lágrimas que guardó en su interior y que antes, por cualquier razón, jamás pudo dejar salir. No la detendría hasta que dejase salir la última de ellas. La rodeó con sus propios brazos, haciéndole notar que sin importar lo que pasara, estaría allí para protegerla, y ya no la dejaría ir nunca más._

 _ **Fin del flashback…**_

Katarina nunca en su vida había llorado tanto. Cuando era niña no se podía permitir derramar ni una lágrima, pues sabía el castigo que le esperaba si lo hacía. "Las marionetas no lloran", era lo que siempre le decían. Siempre se había visto a sí misma como eso, como una marioneta que existía solo para hacer lo que le ordenaban, sin cuestionar. Y cuando finalmente no pudo hacerlo, todo lo que quería era simplemente que su vida terminara. ¿Qué importaba si alguien como ella desapareciera del mundo? ¿Quién iba a lamentar que ella dejase de existir?

Le sorprendió mucho que hubiese tantas personas que la querían de regreso. No solo Chris, también el príncipe Marth, quien cuando ella le suplicó que la ejecutase por sus crímenes, no solo se rehusó a hacerlo, sino que le dijo que su castigo sería vivir y encontrar la manera de enmendar sus acciones. Morir no era la forma de pagar, sino solo huir de ellas. Y por supuesto, no todos sus antiguos compañeros la recibieron de regreso con los brazos abiertos de inmediato. Cecille, en particular, fue a la que más le afectó su traición, y tuvo que esforzarse mucho para ganarse su confianza de nuevo.

No había sido fácil, pero al final, todo había valido la pena. Lo único que lamentaba era que su querida "hermana", Kleine, no hubiese vivido para conocer esa vida que ella llevaba ahora. Y de hecho, esa era la razón de venir a este lugar.

\- Y bien, ¿por fin me dirás a dónde vamos? – preguntó Chris.

\- Ya casi estamos allí. – respondió ella. – Este lugar es muy importante para mí.

Chris aún seguía algo impaciente por saber cuál era ese misterio que Katarina se guardaba, pero ya la conocía lo suficiente para saber lo difícil que era para ella hablar de su pasado. Solo lo hacía con ciertas personas, y en ciertos lugares donde se sentía más a gusto, así que no quiso presionarla de más. Era decir mucho que le hubiese permitido acompañarla en este viaje.

Cuando finalmente atravesaron el sendero, llegaron a lo que parecía ser su destino. Se trataba de un viejo fuerte que parecía haber visto mejores días, pues se notaba muy derruido por el paso del tiempo. Escondido entre la espesura del bosque, parecía el lugar perfecto para un escondite de bandidos, y Chris tuvo el extraño presentimiento de que tal vez eso era exactamente. O al menos, que alguna vez lo fue, pues el abandono había hecho lo suyo en él. Desde afuera se podía notar que nadie había puesto un pie en ese lugar durante mucho tiempo.

\- Espero que me perdones. – dijo Katarina finalmente. – Hay algo en este lugar que quería buscar, si tú estás aquí, podrías ayudarme.

\- No tengo problema con eso. – aseguró Chris. – Pero, ¿ya me dirás por fin qué lugar es este?

\- Solía ser el escondite de unos bandidos. Se hacían llamar los "Soothsires". – dijo Katarina. El nombre le sonaba muy familiar a Chris.

\- He escuchado sobre ellos. – dijo el espadachín. – Eran los más crueles y sanguinarios de la región, sin respeto alguno por la vida de los demás. La gente los llamaba "los demonios de las Montañas Samtooths". Pero según tengo entendido, el príncipe Marth acabó con la mayoría de ellos durante la Guerra de las Sombras.

\- Así fue. – respondió Katarina. – Sin embargo, algunos sobrevivientes que lograron escapar se establecieron aquí, y trataron de expandir su influencia, durante el período entre las dos guerras.

\- ¿Cómo supiste de eso? – preguntó Chris. Katarina no respondió de inmediato. Era hora de revelarle otro episodio importante de su vida que aún mantenía en la oscuridad.

\- Lady Eremiya, la sacerdotisa que nos cuidaba a todos… envió un pequeño grupo a este lugar. – empezó finalmente a relatar. – En ese grupo estábamos Kleine y yo. Nuestras órdenes eran eliminar hasta el último de ellos, que no quedase ninguno.

Chris se sobrecogió un poco al imaginarse lo que Katarina le relataba. Él ya sabía perfectamente que la organización que persiguió al príncipe Marth y al resto de sus aliados a lo largo de la Guerra de los Héroes eran en realidad huérfanos recogidos de la guerra y entrenados como asesinos. Katarina estaba entre ellos, y ocasionalmente también mencionaba a su otra amiga, Kleine. Aún podía recordar cuando fueron tras la cabecilla de la organización, la sacerdotisa llamada Eremiya. En aquel momento, Katarina fue la que quiso enfrentarse sola a ella, pensando que era un capítulo de su vida que tenía que cerrar por su propia cuenta. Para cuando él llegó a la habitación, la acción ya estaba hecha: Katarina se encontraba de pie, y una mujer con cabello púrpura y ropajes religiosos yacía en el suelo, aún con vida, pero agonizando a raíz de una herida infligida en el pecho, con claras marcas de quemaduras. La mirada de Katarina no tenía satisfacción o alegría alguna. Solo dolor y tristeza por haber tenido que hacerlo, y no tuvo corazón para terminar de rematarla. Ella solo le pidió que se fueran de allí, claramente incapaz de seguir viendo esa imagen, y él no se atrevió a cuestionarla.

\- ¿Y… qué sucedió en este lugar? – preguntó Chris finalmente.

\- Cuando vinimos, tenían una gran cantidad de mujeres y niños encerrados en este lugar. – prosiguió Katarina. – Si te soy sincera, la única razón por la que se me hizo tan fácil enfrentarme a ellos, fue porque quería ayudar a esas personas. Solo lamento decir que era la única que pensaba de ese modo.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Chris. – Bueno, ya estamos aquí, ¿vamos a entrar?

\- Sí, por supuesto.

Dicho esto, los dos ingresaron al interior del fuerte. Katarina parecía saber exactamente a dónde ir, pese a que solo había estado en este lugar una vez, y hacía ya casi tres años desde entonces. El paso del tiempo había hecho lo suyo en el interior del fuerte tanto como afuera, pues todo estaba polvoso y lleno de telarañas por doquier. Finalmente se detuvo ante una puerta que llevaba a un cuarto de almacenamiento.

\- Aquí es. – dijo Katarina.

La puerta estaba atrancada con un enorme candado, tan oxidado que seguramente aunque tuvieran la llave no podrían abrirlo. Katarina solo tomó su libro de hechizos, apuntó con el dedo y soltó una chispa eléctrica para hacer saltar el candado. Hecho esto, Chris empujó la puerta, que estaba algo atascada por la suciedad acumulada por tanto tiempo.

El cuarto estaba lleno de objetos cubiertos de telas, posiblemente muebles, pinturas, esculturas y otros objetos de valor. Las telas, seguramente blancas en lo que podría ser una época lejanas, habían acumulado tanta suciedad que su color era irreconocible. Tal vez con el fin de preservar todos esos objetos que habían cubierto durante todo ese tiempo. Katarina caminó hacia un rincón, donde había una dispuesta a lo largo de, a juzgar por las formas que se veían debajo, eran una serie de pinturas, lo cual confirmó cuando la muchacha la retiró. Había muchas de ellas, y Chris pudo notar que se notaban bastante bien preservadas para solo haber estado cubiertas por esas telas. Seguramente los bandidos creyeron que podrían sacar una buena cantidad de oro vendiéndolas, solo que nunca tuvieron la oportunidad. Sin embargo, Katarina solo tenía ojos para una de ellas en específico.

\- Esta es. – dijo, recogiéndola.

Chris se acercó para verla. Era un retrato familiar. Un hombre, una mujer, con toda certeza marido y mujer, y dos niños, seguramente su hijo e hija. Se veían muy felices juntos.

\- En aquel momento cuando la vi por primera vez, no tenía idea. – dijo Katarina, seguramente refiriéndose a su visita anterior a ese viejo fuerte. – Pero ahora lo sé. Este retrato… son Kleine y su familia.

Chris se quedó mirando el retrato. Su atención se centró en la niña, que tenía cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azul oscuro. Había algo extrañamente familiar en ella.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. En su mente, se borró la sonrisa de la niña, siendo reemplazada por una mueca de desdén y aire de superioridad. Agregar tal vez unos diez años de edad, y hacer que le creciera su cabello por toda la espalda, con un par de mechones largos y delgados cayéndole por las sienes… no, ¿realmente podría ser ella?

Chris recordó haber visto a una arquera, casi de la misma edad de Katarina, y con esa descripción física, en varios de los encuentros que tuvieron con los asesinos que iban tras el príncipe Marth y sus aliados. Normalmente se retiraba antes que pudiese llegar hasta ella, hasta que llegó el momento en que decidió enfrentarlos personalmente…

 _ **Flashback, un año antes…**_

 _Los asesinos creyeron que ganarían la ventaja atacándolos en medio de la noche y de la ventisca mientras atravesaban las heladas montañas. Ninguno de ellos se imaginó que la voluntad del príncipe Marth y sus seguidores era lo bastante fuerte como para desafiar semejante adversidad. Ciertamente el príncipe de Altea era el digno heredero de su ancestro Anri._

 _Cuando ya estaban a punto de despejar su área, tuvo esa extraña sensación, como una punzada eléctrica en su pecho. El muchacho se había hecho famoso por tener un "sexto sentido" que siempre lo alertaba cuando alguno de los suyos estaba en peligro, y nunca se equivocaba. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver al príncipe Marth, terminando de quitar de en medio a tres oponentes que trataban (inútilmente) de interponerse en su camino. Lo estaba haciendo muy bien y claramente no necesitaba su ayuda… hasta que vio del otro lado._

 _Escondida tras una roca, una francotiradora empuñaba un arco largo y estaba preparando una de sus flechas más agudas, aprovechando de que en ese momento el príncipe le estaba dando la espalda, y no podría verla a tiempo para esquivarla. No dijo ni una palabra, simplemente sujetó con mano firme su espada y apretó el paso. Estando cerca de ella pudo escucharla decir:_

 _\- ¿Intentas escapar de la oscuridad? Me temo que no te dejaré. Nunca volverás a ver la luz del día…_

 _ **¡SLASH!**_

 _ **-**_ _¡Aaaaaahhhh!_

 _La arquera soltó un grito de dolor al sentir un filo clavarse en su hombro y rajarle parte de la espalda. Logró disparar la flecha, pero la intervención de Chris hizo que esta saliera desviada y alcanzara directo en el cuello a uno de los asesinos que estaban peleando con Marth, haciendo que cayera para no volver a levantarse. La arquera se enfureció y al ver a su agresor inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para maldecirlo:_

 _\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Mataré a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino! ¡YA LO VERÁS, LOS MATARÉ A TODOS-ugh!_

 _Sin tiempo ni humor para sufrirla, Chris la golpeó detrás de la cabeza para dejarla inconsciente. La herida que le hizo no había sido fatal, y si tenía la fortuna de que alguien la recogiera, tal vez sobreviviría a eso, pero nunca podría volver a sostener un arco en su vida._

 _\- ¡Chris! – le llamó Marth desde donde estaba._

 _\- ¿Se encuentra bien, milord? – respondió Chris, claramente más preocupado por la integridad de su señor que por la suya._

 _\- ¡Sí, lo estoy! ¡Te lo agradezco, salvaste mi vida!_

 _Sin detenerse ante el cuerpo inconsciente de su enemiga, Chris miró a su alrededor, ya la mayoría de los asesinos restantes estaban huyendo, al ver que no tenían oportunidad. Al ver que tenían el camino despejado, su acción lógica era continuar ahora que podían, el camino de Anri seguiría siendo difícil y traicionero, y su objetivo era claro._

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

De vuelta en el presente, Chris volvió a mirar el retrato. Casi parecía imposible que esa niña, que se veía tan alegre y dulce con su familia, creciera para convertirse en una asesina cruel y despiadada. Pero aunque eso en sí mismo le causaba un gran pesar, no era nada comparado con el terrible pensamiento que lo invadió después de eso.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con ella? – le preguntó cuándo por fin pudo volver a hablar.

\- A Kleine no le gustaba hablar mucho de su pasado. – dijo Katarina. – Sin embargo, por lo poco que logré que me contara, a sus padres y a su hermano los mataron unos bandidos, y saquearon su casa por completo. Terminó en el mismo orfanato que yo. No le gustaba que la vieran llorar, así que siempre se iba a hacerlo donde nadie pudiera verla. Constantemente decía que odiaba a las personas débiles y que algún día llegaría a ser lo bastante fuerte para no depender de nadie.

\- Perder a su familia debió ser muy doloroso para ella. – dijo Chris.

\- Puedo imaginarlo. A decir verdad… hasta cierto punto la envidiaba un poco. – prosiguió Katarina. – Ella al menos tenía una meta clara que quería lograr. Yo ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que quería hacer con mi vida, cuál era mi propósito.

Chris no dijo nada ante eso. Si bien de ninguna manera podría simpatizar con la causa de una organización de asesinos, de cierta manera podía entender el porqué de la mentalidad de esa chica Kleine. Sentirse débil por no haber podido protegerse a sí misma o a su familia debió sin duda marcarla con un deseo de volverse fuerte a toda costa para impedir que alguien volviera a lastimarla de esa manera. No justificaba sus acciones, pero sin duda la hacía ver como una desafortunada víctima de las circunstancias.

\- Katarina… hay… algo que no te he dicho. – dijo Chris. – Esa amiga tuya, Kleine…

\- No hace falta que me lo digas. – dijo Katarina. – Te enfrentaste a ella, ¿verdad?

Chris desvió la mirada avergonzado, pero Katarina había dado directo en el clavo. Era mejor ser directo y dejarlo salir de inmediato. No tenía sentido mentirle.

\- Su grupo intentó emboscarnos cuando atravesábamos las montañas heladas en el camino de Anri. – dijo Chris. – Es obvio que nosotros solo intentábamos avanzar y no podíamos permitir que nos detuvieran. Y entonces la vi. Ella le estaba apuntando al príncipe Marth por la espalda, y sin dudarlo, yo…

No pudo continuar. En ese momento ni siquiera dudó, su deber de proteger a su señor le borró todo lo demás de la mente. Solo sabía que tenía que detenerla, nada más.

\- Lo lamento. – dijo finalmente. – No tenía idea de que ella era…

\- Está bien. – dijo Katarina. – Fue mejor que no lo supieras. Estabas protegiendo al príncipe Marth, solo estabas cumpliendo con tu deber.

\- Aun así… en ese momento solo traté de incapacitarla. Al parecer la herida que le hice fue peor de lo que pensé, no creí que…

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, no fue tu culpa que ella muriera. – dijo Katarina. – Más bien, la culpa fue mía.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

\- Después de esa batalla, cuando la encontré, la traje ante Lady Eremiya y traté de pedirle que le curaran sus heridas. Pero me ordenó que me deshiciera de ella, que por haber salido herida Kleine ya no le era de utilidad.

Chris tragó en seco ante esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan cruel? Pero Katarina aún no terminaba

\- Yo fui quien la dejó morir. – dijo la chica, entristeciéndose al pensar en su amiga. – No pude hacer más nada. Kleine a veces podía ser pedante y me trataba mal, pero… siempre la vi como la hermana que nunca tuve. Y en sus últimos momentos, todo lo que me pidió fue que no la dejara sola…

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la mejilla de Katarina al recordar ese momento. Ver a Kleine, a quien ella siempre había admirado por ser la más fuerte de las dos, postrada en una cama, agonizando, tan débil, tan vulnerable… y ella sin poder hacer nada para salvar su vida.

\- Así que no te culpes por lo que le pasó. – dijo Katarina, limpiándose la lágrima. – Sabes, pensar en ella, me hace darme cuenta de lo afortunada que fui por encontrarme contigo aquel día. Estoy segura de que si ella te hubiese conocido como yo lo hice… las cosas podrían haber resultado diferentes.

Los dos recordaron aquellos meses de entrenamiento. Todos los momentos que pasaron juntos. Desde aquel fatídico encuentro en el portón del castillo de Altea cuando ella se tropezó con él por accidente. Cuando ella le pidió ser su compañera al agruparse en parejas entre los nuevos reclutas. Cuando fueron elegidos para el séptimo pelotón, y como ella lo propuso a él para ser el líder de su grupo. Los momentos que pasaron con sus los demás, Rody, Luke y Ryan, y posteriormente cuando ella trajo a Cecille al escuadrón luego de que todos sus otros compañeros desertaron y la abandonaron. El momento después que el príncipe Marth les ofreció ser parte de la Guardia Real, y ella le dijo que quería aceptar esa oferta.

 _\- "Juntos seríamos un equipo imparable."_

 _\- "Al imaginarme un futuro así, me siento feliz. Um… ¿qué hay de ti, Chris? ¿No sientes lo mismo que yo?"_

Katarina no tenía idea de si fue solo suerte o cosa del destino que la eligieron a ella para infiltrarse entre los reclutas de Altea como parte del complot para asesinar al príncipe Marth. Pero ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, fue lo mejor que podría haberle pasado, solo por aquel encuentro con Chris en la entrada, y todo lo que siguió después de él. Pero también le entristecía un poco pensar, ¿qué tal si en vez de a ella, hubiesen elegido a Kleine para esa misión? O quizás, ¿qué hubiese pasado si les hubieran permitido hacerlo juntas? Kleine podía haber sido algo arisca en ocasiones, pero si ella los hubiese conocido a todos… a él, seguro que hubiese visto las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente, y tal vez cambiado para mejor.

\- Kleine tal vez eligió el camino equivocado, pero ella no era tan diferente a mí. – dijo Katarina, abrazando el retrato contra su pecho. – Ambas éramos un par de huérfanas de la guerra, y estábamos solas en el mundo. Todo lo que ella deseaba era sentirse querida, aceptada… tener un lugar al cual volver a casa. Igual que yo.

\- Quizás no la haya conocido como tú lo hiciste. – dijo Chris. – Y en serio lamento mucho que no hayamos podido salvarla de ese trágico destino. Pero, si realmente era tu amiga, y estoy seguro de que lo era, ella ahora querría que tú siguieras viviendo por las dos.

\- Y es lo que pienso hacer. – dijo Katarina, volviendo a sonreír.

Ya teniendo en sus manos lo que vino a buscar, Katarina sugirió que se fueran de ese lugar. Al salir del fuerte se dieron cuenta que ya empezaba a oscurecer, así que Chris propuso que levantaran su campamento por esa noche, después de todo, el conductor no vendría a recogerlos hasta el día siguiente. Ella buscó algo de madera seca y usó su magia para prender la fogata, mientras él se ocupaba de montar la tienda de campaña. Terminado esto, los dos sacaron de sus mochilas unas cajas con raciones de comida, esa sería su cena por esa noche. Al abrirlas, Katarina pensó en que tuvo suerte de encontrarse con Rody antes de partir, pues pudo pedirle de favor que las preparara para ellos. No cabía duda de que entre los miembros del séptimo pelotón Chris era el mejor luchador, pero no era capaz de cocinar nada aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Tampoco ella era muy buena cocinera, aunque al menos lo que ella preparaba era, dentro de lo que cabía, comestible, que era más de lo que se podía decir de Chris.

Habiendo terminado de comer, los dos se quedaron sentados frente al fuego, mientras miraban hacia el cielo en silencio. Katarina miró de reojo a su compañero, y pensó que ahora, estando los dos completamente solos, sin nadie que los molestara, era el momento perfecto. Aquella vez, cuando la guerra estaba por terminar, ella confesó sus sentimientos por él, pero en voz baja, solo para sí misma. Quiso hacerlo como una especie de "ensayo", pues tenía toda la intención de decírselo de frente algún día. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, cuál sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta que él estaba a poca distancia de ella, y sin tener idea de cuánto de lo que dijo había escuchado, su reacción natural fue salir corriendo. En aquel momento le resultó muy embarazoso, pero ahora, le parecía divertido.

\- Oye, Chris…

\- ¿Hmm?

\- Esto… hay… hay algo importante… que quiero decirte. – Sin saber por qué, comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares mientras lo decía. Él no pareció notarlo, o si lo hizo, no se molestó en mencionarlo. – Somos amigos, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que lo somos, ¿acaso lo dudas? – dijo Chris, como si no captara el mensaje. Una parte de Katarina no pudo evitar sentirse un poco frustrada por eso.

\- Sí, lo sé, pero… lo que intento decir es que… con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos…

¿Por qué le era tan difícil decirlo? ¿Por qué le resultó más fácil cuando él no la estaba escuchando (o eso creía al menos)? Claro, en aquel momento ella solo quería decirle "me gustas". Pero el tiempo pasó, y esos sentimientos cambiaron, se volvieron mucho más fuertes. Era feliz siendo su amiga, pero ahora, su corazón deseaba algo más, no podía evitarlo.

\- Por favor, no tomes a mal lo que estoy a punto de decirte. – dijo tras tomar un profundo respiro. – Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido, y estoy muy feliz por haberte conocido, pero… ah, no puedo más, mis sentimientos…

\- Shhhhhh.

Katarina se detuvo al sentir el dedo de Chris en sus labios. Al mirarlo de nuevo, se dio cuenta que le estaba sonriendo, pero no de la habitual manera que ella conocía. Esta sonrisa era diferente. Seguía siendo sincera, como siempre, pero había algo más en ella, un brillo en los ojos del joven que ella nunca antes había visto.

\- No tienes que decirme nada. – le dijo. – Ya sé lo que quieres decirme.

\- ¿Lo sabes?

\- Lo dijiste aquella vez, ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo Chris. – Estabas hablando contigo misma, como si estuvieras ensayando algo.

\- Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que… escuchaste todo lo que dije? – De pronto Katarina no se sentía avergonzada, sino tal vez… ¿molesta?

\- No todo… pero sí lo suficiente. – confesó Chris, rascándose la sien mientras lo decía.

\- No puedo creerlo. Lo has sabido todo este tiempo, ¿y te lo guardaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Qué cruel eres! – Ahora sí era oficial, estaba molesta, y como muestra de ello hinchó las mejillas.

\- Oye, yo no fui el que salió corriendo. Te fuiste tan deprisa que ni siquiera me diste oportunidad de darte una respuesta.

De pronto, sintió que el enojo se le iba parcialmente, pero no del todo. ¿Era cierto lo que decía? ¿No solo sabía de los sentimientos de ella, sino que además ya tenía preparada su respuesta?

\- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? – preguntó Katarina.

\- En aquel momento, me di cuenta de que no estabas lista para decirlo. Solo estabas ensayando, ¿me equivoco? – La chica no dijo nada, pero él había dado en el clavo. – Quise esperar hasta que sintieras que estabas lista, y que vinieras a decírmelo de frente.

\- ¿Y ese momento es ahora? – dijo ella. – Ya no estoy tan segura de ello.

\- Como sea, creo que mereces que te dé mi respuesta ahora. – dijo Chris. – En eso podemos estar de acuerdo, ¿no?

\- Solo hazlo de una vez y deja de…

Katarina no pudo decir nada más. En aquel momento sintió que su corazón se detenía por un instante, solo para reanudar sus latidos con más fuerza y más rápido de lo que nunca antes lo había sentido. Aunque quisiera, no podría decir ni una palabra, no cuando sus labios estaban atrapados por los de él. La tomó totalmente por sorpresa, pero no se sentía forzado en absoluto. Era cálido, gentil… más de lo que jamás hubiese sentido en toda su vida. No recordaba jamás que la hubieran besado, menos aún en los labios. Y cuando por fin se separó, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de respirar e incluso de parpadear, quedándose allí, inmóvil, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.

\- ¿Y bien?

Fue entonces que Katarina recobró su movimiento. Sintió toda su cara ardiendo al rojo vivo. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Pero qué otra respuesta necesitaba? Las acciones decían más que las palabras, y este gesto por sí solo valía al menos un millón de ellas.

\- Tonto. – respondió ella, riéndose entre dientes.

Decidiendo tomar esta vez la iniciativa, Katarina inició su propio beso mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Ella misma se sorprendía de lo fuerte que lo estaba apretando, siempre había sido muy reservada con las muestras de afecto, ya fuese porque era demasiado tímida o que las personas a su alrededor no querían ni necesitaban afecto de parte de ella. Pero ahora que tenía a alguien a quien podía dárselo, de ninguna manera desperdiciaría su oportunidad.

\- Katarina. – dijo Chris cuando ella finalmente lo soltó. – Hay algo que quisiera preguntarte.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – dijo ella.

\- Bueno, ya sabes que pronto se celebrará la ceremonia de coronación del príncipe Marth, y su boda con la princesa Caeda.

\- Sí, y también que te eligió a ti como su padrino de bodas. – dijo ella, algo insegura pero intrigada de a dónde llevaría esa conversación.

\- Entonces has de saber también que necesitaré una acompañante en la ceremonia. – dijo el joven. – Empezaba a preocuparme de no conseguir una a tiempo. O más bien… de conseguir a la única que quiero que me acompañe. ¿Qué me dices?

\- ¿Tenías que preguntarlo? – dijo Katarina, abrazándolo de nuevo.

\- Tomaré eso como un sí. – respondió Chris.

Los dos permanecieron así, pues no querían romper ese momento tan especial para los dos. Sentirse seguros, queridos, a salvo en los brazos del otro. En especial Katarina, que en otros tiempos que ahora se sentían muy lejanos, jamás se hubiese imaginado que encontraría a esa persona especial con la cual compartir el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, al sentir que ya comenzaba a vencerla el sueño, decidió a regañadientes que tenía que soltarse de él.

\- Ya estoy un poco cansada. – le dijo. – ¿Nos vamos a dormir ya?

\- Hazlo si quieres. – dijo Chris. – Yo me quedaré otro rato despierto a hacer guardia.

\- No intentarás hacerme algo mientras duermo, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Me crees capaz?

Katarina solo respondió con una risita, y tras darle las buenas noches se metió en la tienda. Mientras se acomodaba dentro de su saco antes de dejar que el sueño la venciera, no pudo más que imaginarse lo que significaba todo lo que había sucedido. Este día era solo el principio, el principio de una nueva vida, llena de amor y de felicidad, todo lo que siempre había deseado. Y lo más maravilloso, era que no era solo para ella. Tenía a una persona maravillosa con quien podría compartirlo. Ya no estaría sola nunca más.

Ese pasado en las sombras por fin había quedado muy atrás, y pronto se perdería en el olvido. Ahora solo le esperaba un futuro brillante, en la luz.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Saludos, amigos. Me disculpo con la alerta para los que esperaban el siguiente capítulo de Hyrule Warriors, pero necesitaba sacarme este oneshot de la cabeza. Ya que el pasado año desde que volví a Fanfiction estuve de lleno en el fandom de Zelda, pensé que sería bueno incursionar en otro para variar, y desde hacía tiempo que tenía algunas ideas para una historia de Fire Emblem. De hecho, entre mis planes para proyectos futuros tengo pensado un crossover de Fire Emblem y Zelda, pues he visto algunos que, aunque muy buenos, dejan algunos detalles qué desear.

Ahora, respecto a este oneshot, los eventos relatados en los flashbacks y los pensamientos de los personajes suceden, en su mayoría, canónicamente en el juego, solo que agregué algunas cosas entre mi propia experiencia al jugarlo (específicamente, lo de haber matado a Kleine usando a mi Avatar y a Eremiya usando a Katarina) con algo de headcanon de mi parte para acercar más a estos dos. Mientras lo escribía, consulté un poco a mi compañera, **Goddess Artemiss,** para pedirle su opinión al respecto. Es más, cuando hablé con ella, hasta consideré concluirlo con un "epílogo distante" donde se les viera casados y ya con su propia familia, pero luego se me ocurrió ese detalle con la boda de Marth, y creí que con eso bastaría, dejando el resto a la imaginación. ¿Ustedes qué creen?

En fin, ahora que ya me saqué este, despejaré mi mente y me pondré al día con mis otras historias. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, como dije, es mi primera incursión en una historia de esta saga. Y aparte de ese crossover futuro, tal vez me gustaría intentarlo con algún otro en solitario, así que estoy abierto a sugerencias. Me despido por ahora, hasta la próxima.


End file.
